Pros y contras
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [NaLu, one-shot, lemon] Natsu, Lucy y Happy llevan ya un tiempo viviendo juntos, pero ¿cuáles son las ventajas y los inconvenientes de la convivencia?


**¡Hoola!**

**Aquí estoy otra vez, con un NaLu, aunque esta vez es un poco más picante, sí, es un lemon, es decir, tiene contenido sexual, por lo que si no te gusta este tipo de fics, te recomiendo que no lo leas y si te gusta... pues házmelo saber cuando lo acabes :P**

**Agradecimientos: como siempre, a SMRU, a Pyros24, a Irenata y a Mey, porque sí, porque me hacen feliz jajaja**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero secretamente confío en que Mashima dibuje estas cosas solo para él x)**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Pros y contras**

Lucy maldijo por lo bajo cuando echó un vistazo al reloj. Debería haber llegado a casa hacía unas cuantas horas, pero Erza había insistido en que la acompañara hasta Fairy Hills para ayudarle a decidir un vestido para el baile que Mira estaba preparando. La pelirroja había estado horas enseñándole vestidos y vestidos, incapaz de decidirse por uno, y finalmente la maga celestial, deseando llegar a su casa, le había recomendado que se decantase por uno largo, de un bonito azul marino que dejaba la espalda al descubierto.

La rubia cerró la puerta de su casa con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Happy y a Natsu con el ruido. Se descalzó en la puerta y se dirigió hacia el baño, dispuesta a ponerse algo más cómodo.

Dirigió una mirada rápida al pasar por su cuarto y vislumbró la silueta de Happy sobre el colchón que le habían puesto al lado de la cama. Sonrió de medio lado, sin poder evitar pensar lo bueno que parecía cuando estaba dormido. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al no ver a Natsu, preguntándose dónde estaría.

Entró al baño, sin molestarse en encender la luz, pensando en si debería darse un baño para relajarse y deshacerse de todo el cansancio acumulado durante el día. Se deshizo de la falda y de la camiseta, dejándolas olvidadas en el suelo. Estaba a punto de desnudarse del todo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Natsu rodeándola, y dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida. Notó la cabeza del chico apoyada en su hombro y sonrió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Has tardado mucho –protestó el pelirrosa, comenzando a besarle el cuello.

Lucy sonrió y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Es que Erza no era capaz de decidirse con el vestido para el baile, ya sabes…

Natsu, ignorando deliberadamente sus palabras, le mordió el cuello con fuerza y ella dejó escapar un grito que el chico se encargó de tapar, poniéndole la mano en la boca.

-Shh –le mandó callar Natsu-, si Happy se despierta…

Lucy asintió, comprendiendo y él comenzó a bajar la mano desde su boca hasta su cuello, mientras sus dedos se movían sugerentes. La chica respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse, pero Natsu parecía tener otros planes en mente.

Le puso las manos en la cadera y la obligó a dar media vuelta, hasta hacerla quedar frente a él. Natsu le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió antes de lanzarse hasta sus labios, que entreabrió, dejando que su lengua se colara entre ellos y buscara la de Lucy, con ansia, mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo con la misma prisa. Las manos del Dragon Slayer no tardaron en desabrochar el cierre del sujetador de Lucy, que cayó al suelo, junto con el resto de su ropa.

La maga se separó momentáneamente de él, respirando con dificultad y posó las manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Natsu, deleitándose con sus músculos, sus dedos volaron hasta su chaqueta y se la quitó, mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo con insistencia la necesidad de tenerlo dentro. Natsu, que se sentía igual de excitado, no esperó a que la chica le quitara los pantalones y se desprendió de ellos.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana y les permitía algo de visibilidad, la justa para que el pelirrosa pudiera ver el brillo lujurioso que se escondía en los ojos marrones de Lucy. Natsu se acercó a ella, acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos antes de volver a besarla con pasión. Lucy gimió contra su boca y él apretó su cuerpo más al de ella, haciéndole notar su erección.

-Natsu…

Él la sostuvo por la cadera y la tumbó directamente en el suelo del baño, colocándose sobre ella y aproximando sus sexos. Natsu apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras su cadera se movía sugerente sobre la de ella, que volvió a gemir. El chico se separó de ella y agachó la cabeza hasta sus pechos, para apretar uno, con fuerza, mientras su boca buscaba el otro, para meterse el pezón endurecido en la boca y comenzar a lamerlo y a morderlo. Lucy gimió su nombre y echó la cabeza para atrás, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que la embriagaban y el escalofrío que la recorría, hundiendo los dedos en el pelo de Natsu, aferrándose a él. Este bajó la cabeza hasta su vientre y comenzó a lamerlo, sin apartar la mano de su pecho y dirigiendo la otra hasta la curva de su cintura, con suavidad

Natsu levantó la cabeza de su vientre, donde había dejado un reguero de saliva, y la fijó la mirada en su rostro, sopesando sus reacciones, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Llevó la mano hasta el sexo de ella y lo acarició sobre la fina tela de la ropa interior, sintiendo incluso así lo empapada que estaba. Natsu respiró hondo, sintiendo la presión que ejercía su miembro contra sus calzoncillos. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su espalda y resopló, antes de arrebatarle las braguitas a Lucy y de quitarse él mismo la única prenda que le quedaba.

Durante unos segundos permaneció mirándola, con la respiración entrecortada. Lucy abrió los ojos y los posó en los de él, rogándole con la mirada que continuara, mientras separaba las piernas instintivamente.

Natsu sonrió y, sin pensárselo dos veces, llevó la cabeza hasta su vientre de nuevo, esta vez para continuar bajando hasta su sexo, completamente mojado.

Lucy apretó las manos, clavándose las uñas hasta hacerse daño cuando sintió la saliva de Natsu mezclándose con sus fluidos. Se tapó la boca, intentando no gemir, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua del chico sobre su clítoris. La rubia volvió a susurrar su nombre en un gemido entrecortado y Natsu sintió cómo su mente se nublaba. Incapaz de permanecer más tiempo sin hacerla suya, se separó, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, saboreándola. Sin poder esperar durante más tiempo, el pelirrosa la penetró con fuerza y Lucy sintió todas las sensaciones agolpándose en su cabeza, sin poder contenerse, gritó. Natsu tampoco se contuvo, hundido en sus caderas, moviéndose con facilidad en su interior, escondió la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, jadeando en su oído, mientras sentía cómo su sudor y el de ella se mezclaban, y cómo pronto dejaría de tener control sobre sí mismo, sin ser capaz de sacar de su cabeza los gemidos cada vez más intensos de Lucy que, rodeando la cintura del chico con las piernas se movía al frenético ritmo que él le exigía, clavándole las uñas en la espalda sin piedad.

Natsu se incorporó levemente para mirar su rostro, contraído en un gesto de placer y la penetró con fuerza. Lucy gritó, llegando al clímax y él sintió cómo se derramaba en su interior.

El chico salió de ella y rodó hasta ponerse a su lado. Durante unos segundos ambos permanecieron en silencio tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Natsu –dijo Lucy al cabo de un rato, incorporándose sobre un codo para mirarlo. Él abrió un ojo, sin demasiado interés-, no podemos seguir así –Natsu asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón-. Happy necesita su propio cuarto.

El pelirrosa asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo malo de la convivencia.

-Pero… -replicó Lucy, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, que le apretó los muslos sintiendo cómo se encendía de nuevo- también tiene cosas buenas, ¿no?

Natsu movió la cabeza afirmativamente varias veces, con una amplia sonrisa, al tiempo que ella se inclinaba sobre él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchísimas gracias por leerme!**

**¿Te ha gustado? ¿Te ha parecido horrible?**

**¡Déjame un review y me lo cuentas! (pero no seas muy cruel, que también tengo corazoncito jajajaja)**

**¡Hasta la próxima! ^^**


End file.
